really hurt
by keytakaoru
Summary: semuanya tampak baik-baik saja dalam diri Taemin, tapi siapa yang tahu bahwa kenyataannya anak itu begitu rapuh di dalam. Minho harusnya tahu sejak awal, tapi ia membiarkan tragedi itu terjadi. Taemin lebih memilih menjadi masokis ketimbang melihat Minho dengan yang lain. 2min angst ff.


Title : Really Hurt

Pairing : 2Min

Length : oneshoot

Author : Keytakaoru

Rating : T

Genre : drama, romance, angst, hurt

Desclaimer : 2Min itu milik satu sama lain meski saya sebenernya saya agak gak rela nyerahin Taemin yang unyu-unyu ke kodok belo macem Minho #dicekek flamers.

Warning : miss typho, death chara, tdk sesuai EYD, may be out of character, BL dll jadi buat yang gak suka daripada membashing saya atau lebih parahnya bias saya yang jadi pair di cerita ini, mending Anda menjauh

Minho masih ragu untuk membuka diary di tangannya. Diary itu mengingatkannya akan si pemilik. Berwarna kuning dengan motiv pisang-pisang kecil seperti kesukaan si pemilik. Sudah lewat berhari-hari dan ia tetap tak sanggup menentukan sikap apa yang akan ia lakukan pada diary itu, ia bahkan belum membuka sama sekali halaman depan diary itu.

Sebenarnya Minho bisa saja memutuskan untuk meletakkan diary itu kembali ke tempatnya. Namun, ini adalah kesekian kali ia ragu. Ia tidak mungkin meletakkan diary itu lagi karena tiap kali ia mencoba membukanya butuh lebih dari cukup keberanian untuk melakukannya.

Dengan tangan gemetar ia membuka sampul dimana tertulis nama si pemilik "Taemin's diary" di ujung kanan. Minho jadi membayangkan bagaimana tawa khas namja cantik itu. Sungguh bayangan itu menusuk hatinya lebih dari yang ia duga, kembali bertarung dalam hati apa ia akan tetap melanjutkan misi membuka diary itu.

Halaman kedua, seperti diary kebanyakan, itu merupakan curhatan Taemin sehari-hari, tertera tanggal disana, tanggal itu Minho ingat sekali itu adalah kali pertama dia dan Temin masuk SMA meski saat itu Minho memang belum mengenali Taemin, isinya? Hanya kesan dingin seorang Taemin tentang sekolah yang membosankan, tentang teman-teman yang bahkan tak ingin ia kenal. Ya, Taemin memang terlihat dingin sekali sebelum akhirnya dia mulai terbuka dan menjadi sangat ceria setelah mengenal Minho.

Minho cukup lega melewati 2 halaman ini tanpa hambatan berarti, halaman-halaman berikutnya tetap berisi curhatan tidak penting yang lagi-lagi isinya seperti halaman kedua. Namun tepat pada halaman kesepuluh Minho merasa hatinya menghangat, tanggal yang tertera adalah hari ketika Minho dan Taemin pertama kali bertemu. Minho mengingatnya sebagai kenangan yang paling menyenangkan karena setelah sekian lama ia tidak pernah dekat dengan seseorang ia merasa Taemin adalah orang pertama yang bisa menarik hatinya dengan mudah, yah meski saat itu mereka bahkan memulai dengan pertengkaran.

_flashback_

Taemin masih ada di dalam kelas meski kelas itu sudah sepi. Ya, ini memang jadwal piketnya. Taemin seorang diri sekarang sedang menyapu ruangan itu. Teman-temannya? Mereka memanfaatkan sifat Taemin yang pendiam dan tidak banyak berinteraksi dengan orang lain untuk menghindar dari tugas mereka, tentu saja seorang Taemin tidak bakalan mau repot-repot mengurusi hal itu dan akan lebih memilih menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri.

Saat asyik menyapu tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol bangku disebelahnya dan tanpa diduga seseorang terjatuh dari bangku itu

"appo…" namja yang terjatuh tadi tampak kesakitan karena ia memegangi lengannya yang berdarah.

"mianhe… aku tak sengaja" ucap Taemin menyesal

"gwenchana, eh kau keluarga bangsawan kerajaan Korea itu kan? Yang pendiam dan anti sosial itu? Kau bisa bicara ternyata, sampai meminta maaf segala lagi, haha…" namja itu sekarang malah cekikikan sambil memegangi perutnya merasa ada yang lucu dari namja cantik dihadapannya.

"Yah, kau tau aku bangsawan tapi masih bisa berbicara seperti itu. Aku tarik kata maafku. Lagipula kau Minho, juga anti sosial kan? Harusnya kau berkaca dulu pada dirimu." Jawab Taemin angkuh

"miane.. miane.. kau jangan marah begitu dong, aku hanya bercanda." Minho mencoba serius kali ini.

Taemin jadi berfikir kalau namja dihadapannya mungkin ada kelainan jiwa, tadi meringis kesakitan terus menertawakannya sekarang justru minta maaf.

"tapi, apa tadi? Kau bilang aku anti sosial? Ck… kau saja yang terlalu tidak peduli, aku bukannya anti sosial tapi anak-anaklah yang menghindariku. Beda denganmu yang kaya dan sempurna tapi memilih untuk menjauh aku hanyalah anak miskin yang masuk ke sekolah ini karena beasiswa atlit sehingga orang-orang kaya itu mana sudi berteman denganku." Minho mengeluarkan unek-uneknya selama ini.

Taemin agak tersentuh hatinya, bagaimanapun meski ia tampak dingin di luarnya ia masih memiliki hati untuk mengerti perasaan Minho.

"miane, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu tadi. Aku sendiri memang susah dekat dengan orang lain setelah kedua orang tuaku meninggal, entahlah aku sendiri bahkan tidak pernah mengingat apakah aku pernah punya teman dekat atau tidak."

"orang tuamu sudah meninggal ?'

"iya, 2 tahun lalu." Jawab Taemin murung

"mian sudah mengungkit hal itu, aku juga sebenarnya sudah tidak punya orang tua. Kurasa kita punya banyak kesamaan ya? Haha..." Minho tersenyum miris.

"gwenchana, kalau begitu kita teman mulai sekarang, otte?"

"mwo? Kau serius?"

"tentu saja,tapi hanya kita berdua tidak ada yang lain. Kita punya banyak kesamaan jadi aku pikir tak akan susah berteman denganmu, lagipula aku ingin merasakan punya teman dekat"

"teman…" Minho menjabat tangan Taemin disertai senyum yang manis.

"yah, teman…"

Dan sejak saat itu Taemin jadi ingin mengenal Minho lebih dalam, mungkin ia merasa senasib dengan Minho dalam hal berteman, ia tidak bisa mendapat teman dengan mudah mengingat statusnya dan Minho pun sama meski dengan situasi yang justru terbalik. Mulai dari situlah akhirnya keduanya menjadi dekat dan tak terpisahkan.

_End flashback_

Minho melihat perbedaan cerita dari halaman sebelumnya, tulisan Taemin dilembar ini tampak lebih hidup dan ceria, ia menulis kejadian saat pertama kali ia bertemu Minho dengan emoticon yang bertebaran di dalamnya, tanpa sadar Minho tersenyum merasa dirinya adalah orang yang merubah Taemin jadi lebih baik. Ternyata membaca diary Taemin tak seburuk yang ia bayangkan.

Halaman-halaman selanjutnya berisi kehidupan Taemin yang baru. Ya, kesehariannya bersama Minho, anak itu jadi lebih ceria, meski dengan teman yang lain dia masih terkesan dingin setidaknya Taemin sudah mau menanggapi sapaan temannya. Minho merasa beruntung karena hanya dia yang bisa melihat Taemin yang sebenarnya. Tawa Taemin yang begitu menggemaskan, caranya merajuk saat ingin ditemani, marah yang membuat ia jadi lebih imut saat diabaikan, semuanya dan hanya Minho yang tau.

Keduanya selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama saat istirahat di atas atap. Taemin akan membawa bekal untuknya sendiri dan Minho. Ia tahu Minho hanya hidup sendiri jadi pasti susah untuk Minho mengurus dirinya sendiri sehingga tak jarang Taemin membawa bekal yang banyak sekali untuk dimakan berdua. Minho menolak pada awalnya tapi ia tidak tahan melihat wajah puppy eyes Taemin saat memohon padanya. Dan akhirnya makan bekal berdua di atas atap menjadi kebiasaan rutin mereka.

_flashback_

"Yah, kenapa kau minum minumanku ? aku kan sudah membawa bekal makanan untukmu. Dan sekarang kau mengambil minumku juga" Taemin berteriak

"kau jangan pelit deh Taem." Minho acuh

"besok bawa minumanmu sendiri."

"malas ah. Aku meminta milikmu saja. Tak perlu repot"

"tapi kan menjijikkan diminum berdua"

"haha… kita kan sama-sama cowok, kau berpikiran kalau kita ciuman secara tidak langsung yah? Dasar mesum."

"A.. anio… hanya saja …" Taemin jadi gelagapan karena yang minho katakan tampaknya memang benar.

"sudahlah, kalau kau tidak mau, aku tinggal membelinya di kantin saja besok."

"eh, oke..oke.. kau boleh memintanya. Kalau kau membelinya di kantin kan boros padahal kau harus membiayai hidupmu sendiri."

Minho terdiam, Taemin juga, ia jadi merasa bersalah telah mengungkit itu. Berulang kali Minho mengatakan padanya untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan hidup Minho yang pas-pasan namun apa daya Taemin memang telah menyayangi Minho sejak awal dan ia tidak bisa melihat namja itu kesusahan.

"huft… sudah berapa kali kukatakan eoh? Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah cukup bisa menata kehidupanku sendiri. Yang terpenting adalah ada kau di sisiku, itu saja sudah cukup untuk memberiku semangat hidup yang sebatang kara ini. Berjanjilah padaku untuk terus bersamaku, arra? "

Pipi taemin merona, kata-kata Minho sudah seperti kata-kata seseorang kepada kekasihnya, diam-diam ia berjanji dalam hati tak akan meninggalkan Minho apapun yang terjadi. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi permintaan Minho itu.

_End flashback_

Halaman ketiga puluh, Minho menyesali pikirannya mengatakan bahwa semuanya terlihat lebih baik, ini adalah awal dari hal buruk yang membuat ia merasa ragu untuk membuka diary Taemin. Ia menyesali kebodohannya saat itu, kemunafikannya yang menganggap rasa nyamannya berada dekat dengan Taemin hanya sebatas sahabat.

Membuat hati Taemin sakit tanpa peduli apa yang dirasakan namja manis itu ketika ia bercerita dengan entengnya bahwa dia menyukai seseorang. Bukan… saat itu ia bilang mencintai bukan hanya sekedar menyukai dan bodohnya ia tidak melihat wajah terluka Taemin, ia hanya peduli perasaan sesaatnya. Ia membaca tulisan Taemin dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Dear diary,

Ini adalah hari yang paling kutakutkan, Minho akhirnya benar-benar menemukan pujaan hatinya. Aku bodoh ya? Seharusnya aku sebagai sahabat ikut berbahagia dengannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa, aku sakit, aku tidak bisa membohongi rasa sakitku. Kami bertengkar hebat tadi dan aku semakin menyesal karena mungkin mulai saat ini aku tidak bisa terlalu dekat dengannya.

Sakit…sakit… aku tidak tahu kenapa rasanya aku ingin mati saja.

LOVE U MINHO

_Flashback_

"Taemin ah… kau tahu Sulli hoobae kita ?"

"ah ne, kenapa memang ?"

"kurasa aku mencintainya."

Deg… kata-kata Minho menghujam Taemin tepat di hatinya, Taemin meremas baju yang dikenakannya tepat di tempat hatinya bersarang, sungguh ia seperti kehabisan oksigen.

"kenapa diam ? kau pasti berpikir aku berkhayal yah? Tentu saja, orang macam sepertiku mana boleh menyukai gadis sepertinya. Dia cantik, manis, kaya, pintar, apalagi? Kau tahu? Dia jadi seperti kau dalam sosok yeoja Taemin, sayangnya aku tidak dekat dengannya, aku hanya dekat dengan kau." Minho sama sekali tidak menyadari kata-kata yang ia ucapkan menambah buruk perasaan Taemin.

"kau menyesal dekat denganku ?"

"anio… hanya saja aku berfikir aku kurang beruntung karena berada dalam kondisi dimana aku tidak bisa dekat dengan siapapun semauku."

Taemin sakit, lebih dari itu dia ingin mati rasanya, kata-kata Minho itu, apa ia tidak ingat saat ia berkata bahwa hanya dengan bersama Taemin saja sudah cukup.

"apakah denganku saja tidak cukup bagimu? Aku sendiri tidak pernah berharap bisa dekat dengan siapapun selain dirimu." Taemin berteriak tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya.

"aku juga butuh orang lain Taemin, tidak cukup kau, aku butuh mencintai seseorang, tidak hanya kau, apa itu salah? Kita tidak mungkin bersama selamanya kan ? suatu saat kau juga akan menemukan orang yang kau cintai kan ?" Minho tidak kalah emosi menjawab pertanyaan Taemin.

"terserah kau Minho, kurasa kita memang tidak bisa bersama selamanya." Taemin menyudahi obrolan panas mereka dan meninggalkan Minho kembali ke kelasnya.

_End flashback_

Minho masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian itu, hal yang membuat mereka menjadi jauh. Sejak pertengkaran itu Taemin tampak menjauh. Minho masih bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Namun, di tengah pertengkarannya dengan Taemin Sulli datang padanya, tampak seperti membuka kesempatan pada Minho untuk dekat dengannya.

Minho jadi melupakan Taemin perlahan, ia jadi lebih sering terlihat bersama Sulli. Semua orang pun jadi terlihat lebih akrab dengan Minho setelah Sulli terlihat sering bersama Minho. Sulli memang gadis baik sebenarnya, ia mengenalkan Minho pada teman-temannya, membuat kesan baik terhadap Minho hingga semua orang jadi lebih terbuka menerima Minho.

Minho larut dalam kebahagiaan bersama Sulli dan teman-teman barunya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal itu saat bersama Taemin. Dengan Taemin, ia hanya menghabiskan waktu berdua di atap saat istirahat atau pulang bersama. Ya, memang begitu karena Taemin sendiri tidak cukup punya banyak teman, apalagi teman dekat. Kalau ditilik lebih dalam, Minho adalah satu-satunya teman Taemin. Sedangkan Taemin menjadi lebih tertutup dari sebelum ia mengenal Minho setelah itu.

Kembali membuka lembaran selanjutnya. Kelihatannya Taemin jadi jarang menulis lagi setelah pertengkarnnya dengan Minho, terlihat beda tanggal yang jauh sekali, Minho yakin Taemin pasti sudah sangat terluka sampai ia tidak ingin menuliskan betapa menderitanya dirinya saat itu. Minho sudah tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya saat ia membaca tulisan Taemin pada lembar ini, ia merutuki dirinya berapa kalipun tak akan dapat menebus rasa sakit Taemin, ia terisak kini, tidak hanya menteskan air mata tanpa suara. Memukul hatinya berulang-ulang berharap rasa sakit itu pergi.

Dear diary,

Sudah beberapa hari ini aku memimpikan hal yang sama, tentang orang tuaku. Aku sama sekali tidak ingat bagaimana mereka meninggal dan kemudian mimpi itu datang berulang-ulang membuka ingatan yang sepertinya dulu tertutup karena rasa bersalahku.

Aku ingat sekarang, AKU.. AKU lah yang telah membunuh orang tuaku sendiri. Aku gilakan? Aku sendiri benci pada diriku. Aku memang tak sengaja waktu itu. Aku bodoh? Iya, karena aku dengan bodohnya mempercayai kata-kata musuh ayahku yang bilang ia meminta maaf untuk kesalahannya selama itu dan kemudian menerima hadiah dari mereka.

Obat itu, obat yang mereka berikan sebagai hadiah, yang kata mereka adalah ramuan herbal yang akan membuat orang tuaku yang super sibuk dengan kehidupan kerajaan jadi lebih bugar dengan bodohnya aku hidangkan dengan tanganku sendiri. Dan kemudian aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri orang tuaku mati karena obat itu.

Aku hina, aku harusnya dihukum di neraka, kenapa aku masih hidup sampai sekarang? Pikiran ini menghantuiku setiap saat. Aku ingin mati tentu saja kalau tidak mengingat Minho. Aku pernah berjanji padanya untuk selalu berada di sisinya apapun yang terjadi.

Aku tahu sekarang aku hidup pun tak ada artinya bagi dia, dia sudah hidup bahagia sekarang tanpaku. Tapi bolehkan aku egois sebentar saja sebelum ragaku benar-benar siap untuk mati, hanya ragaku karena jiwaku sudah mati saat tahu Minho akhirnya benar-benar jadian dengan Sulli, ya aku memang sudah MATI saat itu.

Minho ingin melempar diary itu, ia tidak sanggup meneruskan membaca lembar berikutnya. Namun, naluri keingin tahuannya melebihi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Ia memaksakan diri untuk membuka lembar demi lembar halaman diary Taemin. Lembar berikutnya membuat ia tercekat, kertas itu dipenuhi oleh bekas tetesan darah.

Dear diary,

Aku menemukan kesenangan baru sekarang, aku menikmatinya, aku ketagihan. Aku menyayat tanganku sekarang ini, tangan yang dulu dengan bodohnya telah membuat orang tua kandungku sendiri mati. Entah kenapa rasa bersalahku untuk sementara bisa menghilang. Aku tidak peduli semua orang melihat aneh padaku karena aku harus memakai lengan panjang untuk menutupi bekas lukanya. Aku tidak peduli, ini mengasyikkan. Jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada bersama Minho dulu. Rasa ini benar-benar membutakanku. Aku tidak heran mungkin suatu saat aku akan benar-benar memotong urat nadiku. Tinggal menunggu waktu hingga ragaku benar-benar siap untuk mati.

AKU BAHAGIA…. :'(

Minho ingat bahwa ia melihat kejanggalan itu juga. Beberapa hari ia tidak menjumpai Taemin setelah pertengkaran hebat mereka dan ia menjumpai Taemin memakai cardigan berlengan panjang, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah melihat Taemin memakai pakaian macam itu, namun egonya bertahan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia menyesal sungguh, kalau saja ia tahu lebih awal.

_flashback_

Perang dingin yang terjadi anatara Minho dan Taemin terjadi cukup lama sampai akhirnya Minho tidak dapat membohongi lagi perasaannya. Ia merindukan Taemin. Ia mencari Taemin di kelasnya dan hasilnya nihil. Ia mendatangi rumah Taemin sepulang sekolah. Yang ia tangkap adalah kesan bahwa rumah Taemin sama seperti kepribadian Taemin dulu, hampa. Rumah mewah itu hanya ditinggali oleh Taemin beserta beberapa pembantu yang ia sendiri yakin tak akan terlalu peduli dengan Taemin, mereka pasti hanya sekedar menjalankan perintah tanpa memberi perhatian yang cukup pada Taemin.

Ia bertanya pada salah satu pembantu dimana keberadaan Taemin dan pembantu itu hanya menunjukkan suatu ruang luas di ujung kanan. Minho sebenarnya masih ragu untuk menemui Taemin tapi ia bersikeras untuk bertemu Taemin apapun yang terjadi. Minho mengetuk pintu kamar Taemin pelan, sama sekali tak ada tanggapan. Ia mengetuk pintu itu lebih keras, hasilnya sama. Mungkin Taemin sedang tidur pikir Minho maka Minho memutuskan untuk mengintip sebentar ke dalam kamar itu.

Minho shock karena yang ia lihat bukan Taemin yang terlelap di atas kasur empuknya tapi Taemin yang berdarah d pergelangan tangannya sedang tergeletak di dekat kasurnya. Ia lekas membawa Taemin menuju rumah sakit, mengabaikan teriakan para pembantu Taemin. Segera setelah sampai di rumah sakit Taemin buru-buru ditangani. Minho pasrah hanya bisa menunggu di luar ruang ICU.

Minho jadi sadar melihat itu semua bahwa hatinya sakit melihat Taemin seperti itu. Tidak hanya sakit karena Taemin sahabatnya tapi karena ia merasa Taemin sudah menjadi sebagian dari hidupnya. Ia baru sadar bahwa ia memaksakan diri bersama Sulli. Minho menghubungi Sulli, mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan mereka tanpa ingin mendengar tanggapan dari gadis itu atau dia akan kembali jatuh dalam kesalahan yang sama.

Esok harinya Taemin baru sadar. Minho setia menunggu di samping tempat tidur pasiennya. Taemin yang seperti itu tampak menyedihkan, Minho baru sadar kalau Taemin jauh bertambah kurus. Satu hal lagi, Taemin hanya terdiam sejak ia siuman. Minho berulang kali mengajaknya bicara namun hanya pandangan kosong yang ia dapat. Miris, ia merindukan Taeminnya yang dulu

Beberapa hari terus seperti itu namun Taemin menunjukkan perkembangan, tiap Minho mengajaknya bicara Taemin sudah mulai merespon tidak hanya memberikan tatapan kosongnya. Satu bulan cukup membuat Taemin pulih, dia mulai berbicara dengan Minho namun Minho tak meninggalkannya sejengkalpun bahkan ketika di sekolah, ia hanya tidak ingin Taemin mengulangi niat bunuh dirinya.

Dua bulan dan Taemin sudah benar-benar kembali menjadi Taemin yang dahulu. Minho senang melihatnya. Ia sudah cukup puas kali ini hanya ada Taemin di sisinya tanpa sadar bahwa Taemin menahan perasaan tersiksanya sendiri. Belum tahu eoh? Taemin selama itu hanya berusaha tampak terlihat baik-baik saja di depan Minho agar namja yang ia cintai itu tidak mengkhawatirkannya.

Kenyataannya kebiasaan Taemin mengiris lengannya tidak berhenti. Namun karena ia tidak ingin Minho tahu ia mulai menyilet bagian pahanya, semakin sering hingga kalau saja jeli melihatnya kadang Taemin berjalan agak tertatih-tatih menahan perihnya. Taemin sendiri tidak tau bagaimana cara menghentikan kebiasaan itu. Ia hanya merasa semuanya jadi lebih baik terutama perasaannya mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan terhadap orang tuanya.

Cinta Taemin pada Minho menghalanginya untuk mencoba bunuh diri lagi. Ia tahu, kali ini jika ia mencoba melakukannya lagi maka namja itu akan nekat menyusulnya. Bukan karena ia terlalu percaya diri tapi Minho memang telah mengatakan padanya tentang hal itu. Dan ia menunggu saat yang tepat hingga Minho menemukan pengganti dirinya kemudian ia sendiri akan mengakhiri hidupnya dan menebus dosanya di neraka.

_End flashback_

Minho kembali menilik diary itu, ia tahu resikonya. Ia akan bertambah sakit setiap ia membuka lembar-lembar halaman diary itu, namun ia bersikukuh untuk tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Taemin selama ini. Tinggal 2 halaman yang tersisa. Sungguh pasti ini adalah halaman yang benar-benar akan menghancurkan perasaan Minho tanpa sisa, tapi Minho telah siap, siap dengan semua konsekuensinya.

Dear diary,

Aku tahu sekarang, Minho, namja yang aku sukai ternyata mengidap penyakit kanker hati. Bodohnya aku hanya meributkan masalah pribadiku tanpa menyadari kalau ia sakit. Dokter bilang ia butuh segera donor hati. Apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk aku mati? Aku rela mendonorkan hatiku untuknya, sungguh. Tapi kemudian aku berfikir apa ia benar-benar akan merelakanku atau seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya bahwa ia akan menyusulku jika aku mati? Aku akan memikirkannya.

Np : kebiasaan masokisku masih belum bisa berhenti, bagian pahaku sampai tidak tersisa, semuanya sudah penuh dengan sayatan, apakah aku harus mencoba menyayat dadaku sekarang ? ah… aku rasa aku harus benar-benar memutuskan untuk mendonorkan hatiku untuk Minho sebelum aku benar-benar mati tidak berguna karena syatan-sayatan ini.

Minho tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang ia baca barusan. Taemin benar-benar sudah gila. Tapi kenapa namja manis itu masih saja memikirkan nasib Minho. Sesak sekali membayangkan namja manis itu dalam pikiran tersiksanya dan masih saja harus memikirkan masalah Minho. Minho memang mengidap penyakit kanker hati saat itu dan ia baru sadar setelah berada di stadium akhir. Ia pikir hidungnya mimisan pada awalnya karena efek terlalu lelah menjaga Taemin tapi ia salah, penyakitnya lebih serius dari itu.

Sementara itu, ia selalu berusaha menutupi kenyataan penyakitnya dari Taemin. Namun ia tahu sekarang bahwa namja manis itu justru tahu dari awal dan merencanakan semuanya.

_flashback_

Minho terbangun setelah beberapa hari terbujur di salah satu ranjang rumah sakit. Masih dengan mengumpulkan segala kesadarannya, ia mencoba melirik samping kanan dan kiri. Tidak ada siapapun, bahkan Taemin yang menemaninya sebelum operasi berjalan. Ya, Minho akhirnya berhasil diselamatkan lewat jalan operasi setelah ia mendapat telepon dari pihak rumah sakit bahwa ada seseorang yang sedia untuk mendonorkan hatinya.

Minho berusaha meraih tombol darurat di sebelah ranjangnya. Tidak berapa lama seorang suster masuk, memeriksa keadaannya. Bersyukur karena suster tersebut mengatakan bahwa operasinya berhasil dan Minho bisa keluar dari rumah sakit dalam beberapa hari kemudian. Tidak lupa ia menanyakan keberadaan Taemin. Suster itu hanya menggelengkan kepala, menambahkan bahwa ia tidak melihat siapapun menjenguk Minho setelah proses operasinya selesai. Tampak wajah kasihan dari suster tersebut. Minho tidak kaget karena ia begitu sering dikasihani dan ia sendiri sudah tidak heran kalau tidak ada yang menjenguknya.

Tapi Taemin? Dimanakah namja manis itu. Minho sungguh sangat merindukannya. Ia ingin memeluk erat Taemin saat itu juga, berbagi kebahagiaan bersama orang yang ia cintai karena akhirnya mereka bisa bersama lagi tanpa takut satu diantaranya akan meninggalkan mereka secara tiba-tiba seperti ketakutan Taemin sewaktu Minho masih sakit.

Minho mencoba menghubungi ponsel Taemin sebelum suster yang tadi memeriksanya memberikan bingkisan kepadanya. Minho bingung bukankah ia hanya dekat dengan Taemin lalu darimana bingkisan itu berasal, tidak ada nama juga dari bingkisan itu. Tapi ia tidak peduli, ia melanjutkan mencoba menghubungi ponsel Taemin dan hanya jawaban dari operator yang ia dapat.

Minho akhirnya keluar dari rumah sakit beberapi hari setelah operasinya selesai. Sampai hari itupun ia tidak dapat menjumpai Taemin dimanapun, berulang kali menghubungi ponselnya dan hasilnya tetap nihil. Ia melirik bingkisan yang beberapa hari lalu diberikan oleh suster di rumah sakit. Ia jadi berpikir apakah bingkisan itu dari Taemin. Kejutan yang Taemin berikan untuk menyambut Minho? Membayangkannya saja membuat Minho bahagia. Ia buru-buru membuka bingkisan itu saat di televisi muncul berita yang membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

**"Lee Taemin, penerus satu-satunya keluarga kerajaan Korea ditemukan bunuh diri di kamarnya dengan mengiris pergelangan tangannya 3 hari lalu. Keluarga kerajaan sengaja menyembunyikan fakta ini sampai berita ini disiarkan. Sampai saat ini belum diketahui pasti motiv dari tindakan bunuh diri ini. Berita selengkapnya akan kami bahas di section berikutnya setelah penyelidikan lebih lanjut."**

Sakit… Minho merasa hatinya dicabik-cabik mendengar berita itu. Rasa sakitnya bahkan melebihi saat ia mendengar bahwa ia menderita kanker hati. Taemin mengkhianatinya. Namja manis itu meninggalkannya unutuk selamanya ketika ia baru saja bermimpi untuk membangun hubungan yang lebih baik berdua. Ia menyesal, harusnya ia tidak perlu menjalani operasi kalau akhirnya Taemin jadi tidak ada yang mengawasi. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan meraung di kamar sempitnya.

_End flashback_

Setelah kejadian dimana ia tahu bahwa Taemin justru bunuh diri saat ia berusaha memperjuangkan hidupnya Minho hanya bisa berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun. Dua hari setelah itu terhitung hingga hari ini dimana ia akhirnya memutuskan membaca diary Taemin yang ternyata ada dalam bingkisan yang ia terima ketika di rumah sakit.

Minho akhirnya sampai di halaman paling terakhir, ini pasti kunci jawaban pertanyaan Minho mengapa Taemin yang tampaknya sudah membaik akhirnya kembali bunuh diri ketika ia lengah.

Dear Minho,

Aku tahu kau akan marah padaku karena aku telah melanggar janjiku untuk terus bersamamu. Aku minta maaf dan aku juga berterima kasih karenamu kematianku yang sekarang tidak sia-sia. Aku memutuskan untuk mendonorkan hatiku padamu, menitipkannya padamu. Dengan begitu aku jadi tidak benar-benar melanggar janjiku bukan ? Aku menemanimu selamanya dalam bentuk hati yang ada di dalam dirimu sekarang. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku bahagia. Aku bahagia sekarang karena aku bisa menebus dosaku dan membuatmu tetap hidup. Maafkan aku Minho, berjanjilah untuk hidup bahagia dengan hati itu meski aku merasa hati itu tidak cukup bagus untuk orang sebaik dirimu, tapi hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu, untuk orang yang aku cintai.

Saranghae Minho.

Sungguh Minho benar-benar kehilangan nafasnya saat itu. Taemin memutuskan untuk mendonorkan hatinya hingga ia bisa tetap hidup sekarang? Alasan konyol macam apa itu. Bukankah Minho sudah pernah bilang kepada Taemin bahwa ia akan menyusul Taemin kalau ia tetap nekat bunuh diri. Dan sekarang yang ada di pikiran Minho hanya itu, menyusul Taemin. Ia tidak peduli kalau semua usaha Taemin akhirnya jadi sia-sia. Ia tidak bisa hidup meski dengan donor hati tanpa Taemin di sampingnya. Minho mencari-cari pisau di dapurnya dan meniru cara yang sama dengan Taemin untuk mati.

End….


End file.
